


Prompt #1

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: ShegaFandom: Mass EffectPrompt: "I lost our baby."





	Prompt #1

Shepard walked through the door of the apartment her and James now shared. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She had contacted C-Sec and they had given her the complete runaround. She knew she shouldn’t be so worried. There were only so many places he could be, but it didn’t stop her from doing her best to track him down, to ensure he wasn’t getting into trouble or hurt.**  
**

James saw the downcast and lost look in her eyes. Immediately, he rose from his spot on the couch. “Lola, what’s wrong?”

With a completely serious expression on her face and catch in her throat, she whispered, “**I lost our baby**.”

James sighed and shook his head. “You have got to stop referring to Grunt as our baby. He’s a full-grown Krogan, not a toddler.”

“He’s three years old, James. That means he’s still a baby.” Shepard crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was on the verge of pouting but she couldn’t help that in a lot of ways she felt like the Krogan’s mother. She was the one who had fished him out of the tank. She was the one who “birthed” him into this world and she was the one to ensure he was raised right from the beginning. 

James kissed her forehead but couldn’t help the laugh that caused his body to shake as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
